1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring instrument. In particular, the present invention relates to a measuring instrument equipped with a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Various electronic measuring instruments for measuring a distance, a length, an angle, and so on, have been known. Examples of such measuring instruments include a vernier caliper, a micrometer, a dial gauge (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2003-344003, No. 2003-344002, and International Patent Publication No. WO01/055667). Because of demands for high functionalities, such measuring instruments have started to have various functions. While they are becoming more and more useful, various problems have been occurring.
Conventionally, an electronic measuring instrument is equipped with mechanical push-button-type switches. However, since the size of small tools such as a vernier caliper and a micrometer is restricted, it is difficult to increase the number of mechanical switches.
On the other hand, if various functions are to be selected and/or operated by using a small number of switches, users are forced to perform a complicated operation. For example, different switch operations need to be prepared for respective functions and/or measurement modes by combining sequences and/or durations with which switches are pushed (e.g., long press of switches) in various ways. It is troublesome for uses to memorize such complicated sequences and/or push switches exactly as instructed, and thus leading to the deterioration in the measurement efficiency. Therefore, the functions to be incorporated into a measuring instrument have to be restricted based on the size and the usability of the measuring instrument.
Further, when mechanical switches are provided, it is necessary to prepare holes for mounting the switches. As a result, it becomes difficult to ensure liquid-tight property. Further, if pickings are provided to maintain the liquid-tight property, the cost increases. Further, when push buttons are disposed on the surface, it causes another problem that the overall thickness increases.
Further, if space for mounting switches is secured on the surface of a small measuring instrument, it causes another problem that the space for disposing the display unit becomes smaller.